


Doubledealer, Sucker, Lavender, Coagent

by eaintdarkside



Series: Let me introduce my boyfriend [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, Sweet
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me introduce my boyfriend 의 이어지는 이야기. 셜록은 존의 마음을 얻기 위해 아이린 애들러라는 강경책을 선택합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubledealer, Sucker, Lavender, Coagent

**Author's Note:**

> 로군님께 선물로 드렸던 이야기. 저의 패기 돋음(...)을 새삼 다시 깨닫습니다.  
> 제목은 Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy의 패러디. 각각 셜록, 존, 아이린, 사라를 다르게 불러보았습니다.

존은 어깨를 움츠린 채 베이커가로 향하고 있었다. 그 날따라 일은 많았고, 겨우겨우 끝내자 평소보다 1시간 늦어있었다. 셜록은 또 굶고 있겠군. 어째서 자신이 그의 식사 걱정까지 해줘야하는지는 모르겠지만 일단 그랬다. 안 그러면 몇날며칠 아무것도 먹지 않고 또 체력이 바닥날테니까. 사건이 없을때의 셜록은 그 누구보다 게으르고 지루해했다. 그는 제대로 먹지조차 않았다. 그런 주제에 어떻게 그런 스테미나를 유지하는지 미스테리다. 아마 셜록은 뱀파이어 아니면 외계인 둘 중 하나일거야. 존은 체념하듯 생각했다.

그는 문득 바싹 다가왔던 푸른 눈동자를 떠올렸다. 잡아먹을 듯 노려보던 투명한 시선. 존은 손 끝이 저려오는 걸 느꼈다. 젠장. 생각만 하면 이런다니까! 사라가 죽을뻔했던, 생각하고 싶지않은 사건 직후. 근처 터널에 질질 끌려들어가 들었던 남자의 외침.

-누차 말했지만 난 이게 뭔지 몰라. 하지만 사라한테 널 보내줄 생각은 털끝만큼도 없어!  
-이기적인거 알아? 넌 내게 바라지 말라고 요구했어. 그러니 나도 바라지 않아! 그냥 내가 평범한 삶을 살도록 내버려둬!

존은 그때 마주했던 셜록의 눈동자를 또렷히 기억했다. 더 이상의 반론은 듣지 않겠다는 냉랭한 눈빛.

-보내줄거라고 생각했어?

그의 입술이 비틀렸었다.

-보내줄거라고 생각했나, 존?

그리고... 거기까지 생각하자 한숨이 나왔다.

-내가 이기적인걸 알고 있다니 설명할 필요는 없겠군. 그러니 더 이기적으로 굴겠어.

남자는 자신에게 키스했다. 바싹 다가와있던 그를 처음부터 밀어내지 못한 존의 잘못이었다. 애시당초 그를 소개 받았던 순간, 그 기괴한 남자에게 반해있던 자신의 잘못이었다. 그가 자신의 마음을 눈치채고, ‘바라지 말라’고 경고하게 만든.. 그런 상황을 방치한 존의 잘못이었다.

존은 시선을 들어 어둑어둑해져가는 하늘을 바라봤다. 그 일 이후, 셜록은 존에게 집요하게 굴기 시작했다. 이런 감정은 잘 모른다더니, 그 이상은 바라지 말라고 했던 남자였는데. 사라와의 데이트가 분명 기폭제가 되었을 것이다. 이 무슨 어린애같은 남자란 말인가! 진작에 내가 신경쓰였으면 처음부터 제대로 했으면 좋았잖아? 내가 먼저 반했을땐 신경도 안쓰고 냉랭하게 굴더니 다른 여자 만나니까 덤벼들어? 뭐 이런 경우가 다 있어? 괘씸함 때문에라도 존은 그를 쉬 받아줄 마음이 없었다. 그 몇 주간 한 속앓이를 생각하면 지금도 열이 뻗쳤다. 더불어 사라가 그 터널에서의 장면을 목격하고 너무나도 시원스럽게 자신에게 떨어져 나갔기 때문에 (존은 순간 침울해졌다.) 더더욱 그냥 받아줄 수 없었다. 어디 한 번 골탕먹어봐라 셜록 홈즈.

그는 한숨을 깊이 내쉬고, 거의 다가와가는 플랫의 창을 바라봤다. 여전히 녀석은 카우치에 시체처럼 누워있겠......어?! 존은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 따뜻한 빛이 새어나오는 창가는 커튼이 걷혀져 있었고, 두 인영이 겹쳐 있었다. 뭔가, 이상했다. 이건 이상해. 존은 급한 걸음으로 창가 아래로 다가갔고, 그대로 얼어붙었다. 금빛의 실크 블라우스. 검은 스커트. 그리고 가는 허리를 붙든 길고 단단한 손가락. 화려하게 굽이치며 흘러내린 금발. 그 남자는 마치 그림처럼 아름다운 여성을 안고, 키스하고 있었다.

존은 펍에서 2시간동안 조용히 맥주를 들이켰고, 플랫으로 돌아갔다. 술기운이 올라왔지만 취하진 않았다. 주량 이상을 마셨는데도 정신은 또렷했다. 이상하게 취해지지 않았다. 그는 정확한 발걸음으로 계단을 올랐고, 문을 열었을 때, 셜록의 옆에 앉아 와인을 기울이는 여성과 눈이 마주쳤다. 깊고 그윽한 초록색 눈동자는 보기좋게 휘어졌고 듣기좋은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“안녕하세요 닥터 왓슨.”  
“왔군. 여긴 아이린 애들러. 인사해, 존.”

뭐? 뭐가 어쩌고 어째?

금빛 블라우스와 화려한 블론드. 명백히 아까 그 사람이다. 존은 얼굴 근육이 파들거리는 것을 느꼈다. 너 뭐하는 짓이야, 셜록. 이라는 말이 목구멍까지 차올랐다.

사랑스럽다는 듯 그녀의 어깨에 두른 손끝은 금빛 머리카락을 매만졌고, 매혹적인 저음으로 그녀의 귓가에 이야기했다.

“늦었으니 자고가, 아이린.”

이내 마주하는 네 개의 눈동자가 서로를 훑었고, 두 사람은 동시에 매끄럽게 미소지었다. 완벽한 연인의 모습. 존은 손끝이 떨리는걸 느꼈다.

“넌 신사가 아냐. 그런 말을 숙녀에게 하다니.”

그녀는 매력적으로 웃었고, 셜록에게 가볍게 키스했다. (빌어먹게도 입술에!!) 그녀는 가방과 차키를 들었고, 우아하게 존에게 인사했으며 플랫을 떠났다. 셜록도 이내 자기 방으로 들어가 버렸다. 존만이 플랫에 남아있었다. 그는 완벽하게 백지가 된 머릿속을 정리하지 못한 채 자신의 침실로 올라갔고, 거의 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠다. 도대체 이게 무슨 빌어먹을 상황인지 알 수 없었기 때문이었다.

 

 

  
Doubledealer, Sucker, Lavender, Coagent

 

 

  
머리를 싸쥔 존을 바라보며 사라는 안타까운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그는 저녁 식사를 거의 하지 못했고 얼굴은 거칠었으며 눈은 충혈되어 있었다. 사라는 오늘 존이 진료를 하며 한 몇 개의 실수들을 관대히 덮어주었다. 그럴만했기 때문이었다.

“당신은 이해 못할거예요 사라.”  
“그렇지 않아요. 난 두 사람을 응원한다구요.”

결혼까지 생각했었던 여성에게 게이 남자친구와 잘 되기 바란다는 말을 듣는건 생각보다 속이 쓰렸다. 하지만 자신과 셜록이 ‘그런 분위기일뻔했다’는 걸 아는 사람은 사라 한 명 뿐이었다. 고로, 문제가 생겨 골머리를 앓을때도 상의할 사람은 사라 아니면 없다는 것. 이 무슨 비참한 일인가. 지난 여자친구에게 이런 일로 상담받아야 한다니! 존은 한 손으로 이마를 짚었다.

“난.. 사라.”  
“셜록 성격상 당신에게 솔직하지 못할것같긴 했어요. 하지만, 그는 분명 당신에게 큰 호의를 가지고 있다구요.”  
“당신이 그 날 밤에 본 건(존은 그 터널에서의 모습을 사라가 그만 잊어주면 좋겠다고 생각했지만, 불가능하다는 것도 알고 있었다.)그냥, 단순한 거였어요. 오, 사라. 그 빌어먹을 자식은 정말..!!”  
“무슨일이 있군요?”

존은 얼굴을 일그러트렸고, 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“말해도 좋아요. 들어줄게요.”  
“......셜록에게 여자친구가 생겼어요.”

사라는 당황한 듯 존을 바라봤고, 미간을 찌푸리더니 빠른 목소리로 질문했다.

“잠깐, 그걸 어떻게 알았어요?”  
“봤으니까요.”  
“언제?!”  
“어제요.”  
“오, 맙소사. 그럴거라고는 생각도 못했는데. 대체 왜 그랬을까요?! 난 납득할 수가 없어요!”

존은 사라의 반응을 납득할 수가 없었다. 그녀는 ‘자신이 받은 충격’보다 셜록의 ‘기행’에 더 신경쓰고 있었다. 그가 그랬던게 뭐 하루이틀이던가. 사라의 한탄이 이어졌다.

“난 셜록이 양다리를 걸쳤다는 걸 믿을수가 없네요. 오..”  
“양다리요?”  
“네. 당신과 사귀면서 다른 여자를 만나다니. 제가 생각한 셜록과는 너무 거리감이..”  
“잠깐, 사라. 그게 무슨 소리예요? 난 셜록과 사귀지 않았어요! 사귀지 않구요, 사귀지도 않을거예요!”  
“네?!”

사라가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그리고 천천히 다시 질문했다.

“당신, 설마 아직 셜록이랑 제대로 사귀지 않은거예요?!”  
“그거랑 무슨 상관인데요? 시작도 안했으니 차라리 다행이지!”  
“오.....존, 내 생각엔 그게... 아닌것 같은데요.”

 

* * *

 

잠시 후, 존은 전 날의 일을 사라에게 설명하고 있었다. 그는 여전히 접시에 놓인 스테이크를 먹지 못하고 있었다. 아마 거의 잠도 못잤겠지. 가엾게도. 사라는 속으로 한숨쉬었다.

“플랫으로 돌아가는 길에 창문으로 두 사람이 키스하는 걸 봤어요. 기가막혀서 근처 펍에서 2시간 시간 떼우고 돌아왔더니 플랫에 계속 남아있었더군요. 무려 그녀한테 자고가라는 말까지 했어요! 빌어먹을 자식! (사라는 존 스스로가 ‘자신이 왜 그렇게 화가 나는지 정확한 이유를 모르고 있는 것 같다’고 생각했다.) 여튼, 녀석의 연애 사업이 뭐가 어떻든 난 이제 신경쓰지 않을거예요. 난 지금처럼 평화롭게 출퇴근 할거고, 그 자식은 평화롭게 연애하는거죠. 완벽하군!”  
“존, 이건 어때요...?”

사라는 목을 가다듬고 진지한 얼굴로 존을 바라봤다.

“당신, 셜록이 여자 만나는거 싫은거죠?”  
“뭐라구요?!”

그녀는 이해한다는 듯 부드럽게 웃었다. 그리고 재빨리 말을 이었다.

“당신이 셜록에게 느끼는건 배신감과 꽤 가까운 것 같은데, 혹시 맞나요?”  
“아녜요! 배신감이라니 내가 왜요?!”

사라는 차분한 목소리로 말을 이었다.

“그럼 왜 기분나빠해요, 존? 오히려 잘된일 아녜요? 당신은 이제 원하는 다른 사람을 만날 수 있으니까요. 셜록은 그 날 (터널에서의 일이군. 존은 속으로 한숨쉬었다.) 당신에게 어필했고, 두 사람 간의 유대가 생겼는데도 이런 일이 생겼다는건.. 느낌상 당신이 그걸 제대로 인정하지 않은 것 같아서요. 예상컨대 셜록은 몇 차례 당신에게 대시했겠지만 마땅한 리액션이 없었던 것 같고, 그는 나름의 차선책을 선택한거죠.”

존은 무심결에 ‘바람피는거요?’라고 이야기하려다 입을 다물었다. 그녀의 말이 맞았다. 자신은 셜록이 대시하는 걸 적당히 피하고 있었고, 이번 일이 마치 자신을 버려두고 바람피는 것 같은 느낌을 받고 있었다. 제기랄. 존은 머리를 싸쥐었다. 바람이라니! 그는 그냥 연애중일 뿐이었다. 자신이 받아주지 않으니 가버린거라고. 그는 침울해졌다. 그 자식이 다른 사람을 만나 잘 살게된다면 좋은 일일텐데. 속이 시원해져야 하는데. 어째서 기분이 최악인걸까. 존은 깊이 한숨쉬었다.

 

* * *

 

 

존은 퇴근하고 멍하니 병원에 앉아있곤 했다. 그의 정신은 피폐해지다 못해 얼굴까지 엉망이 되고 있었는데, 지난밤도 제대로 잠들지 못한것임이 분명한 충혈된 눈 때문에 인상은 더 흉흉해져가고 있었다. 사라는 존을 동정해 일을 도왔지만 그렇다고 뭔가가 더 나아지진 않았다. 늘 그랬듯 사라는 6시가 되자 존의 사무실로 들어왔고 멍하니 앉아서 머그컵을 잡고 있는 존을 일으켜세웠다.

“저녁 먹으러 가요. 오늘은 뭔가 생각난게 있어요.”

그녀와 함께 저녁을 먹고 늦게 돌아가기 시작한지 4일째에 접어들고 있었다. 존은 함께 식사하며 셜록의 일을 사라에게 고스란히 전달했다. 셜록은 그 4일간 매일, 매일, 매일, 그 빌어먹게 아름다운 아이린 애들러와 플랫에 있었다. 뭐하는 여자지?! 뭐하는 여잔데 이 시간이면 칼처럼 퇴근해서 여기있는거야?!

4일 전, 사라와 그녀의 이야기를 하고 돌아갔던 날도 그녀는 플랫에 있었다. 너무나도 당당하게 셜록의 곁에 앉아 책을 보고 있었는데 존은 저도 모르게 인상을 찌푸리고 말았다. 그 다음날도, 다음날도 그녀는 어김없이 나타났다. 키스는 기본이었고, 전날은 존이 부엌에서 밀크티를 가지고 나온 순간, 카우치에 그녀를 눕혀 키스하고 있는 모습을 본지라 그는 얼굴이 새하얗게 질려 방으로 도망가다시피 했었다. 눈앞에서 사라지지 않는 모습에 숨이 찼다. 그녀의 허리를 감은 손과, 흐트러진 금발머리와, 입술에서 내려와 목덜미로 향하던 입술을 떠올려 그는 몸을 부들부들 떨었다. 정신나간 자식! 사람이 있으면 좀 참던가 네 방으로 데리고 들어가란 말이야! 정말로 존은 그렇게 소리치고 싶었지만, 문득 ‘정말로 셜록이 그녀를 방에 데리고 들어가버리면 난 어쩌지?’ 하고 생각하고 말았다. 방으로 들어가면 키스로는 끝나지 않을 것이다. 자신이 볼 수 없는 곳에서.... 거기까지 생각한 존은 짜증이 솟구쳐 보고 있던 의학 잡지를 벽으로 집어던졌다.

“나랑 문자 주고받을때 셜록 표정이 어때요?”  
“흘끗 보고 말아요.”

존은 샐러드를 포크에 우겨 넣으며 대답했다. 그는 지쳐보였다.

“오, 어제도 그 여자가 플랫에 왔군요.”  
“말도마요, 사라. 그 녀석에겐 ‘정도’라는게 없다구요! 어제 거실에서 뭘했는지 알아요?!”  
“설마 의자에 눕히거나 몸을 더듬거나 한건 아니겠죠?”

존은 기가막히다는 듯 그녀를 바라봤고, 한숨을 내쉬며 이마를 짚었다.

“나도 모르게 ‘Fantastic'이라고 말할 뻔했어요. 젠장.”

사라는 급히 튀어나온 웃음을 집어삼켰다. 정말로 그랬구나. 사라는 슬몃 미소지으며 그에게 윙크했다.

“오늘 좋은걸 하나 해봐요. 당신은 전혀 손해볼게 없는 장사예요.”

그게 뭐냐는 표정의 존을 바라보며 그녀가 말을 이었다.

“오늘은 저도 당신 플랫에 따라가겠어요.”  
“어째서요?!”

동그랗게 열린 눈동자를 바라보며 사라가 화사하게 웃었다.

“그 커플을 약올려보려구요. 내가 당신에게 키스할테니, 반응을 살펴봐요. 만약 그래도 뚱하다면 셜록을 더 들쑤실 필요는 없을거예요. 그는 정말 당신에게 관심이 없는걸테니까요.”

저도 모르게 무너진 존의 표정을, 사라는 눈치챘다. 그녀는 동정심 어린 시선으로 존에게 부드럽게 이야기했다.

“존. 당신은 손해볼게 없어요. 당신만 괜찮다면 이 기회에 우린 친구사이에서 더 발전할수도 있을테니까요.”

그녀는 다시 윙크했다. 그것이 단순한 ‘위로’라는 것을 존은 알았다. 그래서 겨우 그는 웃어보일 수 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

거실의 문앞에 섰을때, 존은 어깨를 펴기위해 애썼다. 요 며칠은 정말 문을 여는게 무서울 지경이었으니까. 그의 뒤에는 사라 소이어가 있었다. 그는 당당해지기 위해 노력했다. 도어노브를 잡고 그것을 밀자, 늘 그랬든 셜록과 아이린이 바싹 붙어 앉아 있었다. 그녀의 어깨에 팔을 두른 셜록의 표정은 보기좋게 일그러졌다. 존은 괜시리 기분이 좋아졌다.

“나 왔어. 음.. 사라, 인사해요. 셜록의 ‘연인’인 아이린 애들러 양. 애들러 양, 여긴 내 ‘연인’인 닥터 사라 소이어입니다.”  
“좋은 밤이예요 셜록. 처음 뵙겠어요, 미스 애들러. 두 분 잘 어울리시네요.”

녹색의 눈동자가 살짝 좁혀지더니 그녀는 우아하게 일어나 사라의 앞으로 다가왔다. 그리곤 부드럽게 손을 내밀었다.

“말씀 많이 들었답니다, 닥터 소이어. 듣던대로 미인이시네요.”  
“감사해요.”

존은 사라의 허리에 팔을 감았다.

“그럼, 즐거운 시간 되세요, 미스 애들러. 저흰 간단히 차나 한 잔 하려구요.”

존은 그 답지 않게 딱딱한 표정으로 아이린에게 인사했고, 사라를 데리고 부엌으로 들어가버렸다. 들어가며 스치듯 바라본 셜록의 눈동자는 매섭게 존을 향해 있었는데 그는 그걸 보고도 눈하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 사라의 말이 맞았던 것이다. 마음에 안든다 그거군. 본인은 애인 만들어도 되고, 나는 안된다 그거지. 하, 저 이기주의라니. 지나가는 초등학생이 웃겠군.

“오오, 존. 여긴 여전하네요.”

뭐라고 설명할 길이 없는 난장판의 테이블을 바라보며 사라가 쿡쿡거렸다. 존도 함께 웃었다. 그는 기분이 최고였다.

“말도마요. -그리고 사라가 시킨대로 이야기했다.- 플랫을 떠나면, 이 꼴도 더는 안보겠죠.”

거실에서 드문드문 들려오던 말소리가 뚝 끊어졌다. 사라는 웃음소리를 내지 않기위해 상당히 애쓰고 있었다. 존은 냉장고에서 우유를 꺼냈고, 찬장을 뒤지기 시작했다.

“언제 저쪽 커플이랑 같이 더블 데이트는 어때요, 존?”  
“그가 좋아할까요? 그리고 야드나 사건현장이나 시체안치소에서 하는 데이트는 사양하고 싶어요. 그냥 우리 둘이가요.”

존은 능숙하게 우유를 덥혔고, 그녀를 바라보며 따뜻하게 웃어보였다.

“사라, 워털루브릿지에서 야경 본 적 있어요?”  
“아뇨. 왜요?”  
“거기서 보이는 빅벤 야경이 그렇게 보기 좋다더군요. 내일 가볼래요?”  
“오, 좋아요. 저도 이야기만 들었어요. 가깝다보니 늘 그냥 지나쳤는데. 같이 가요.”

두 사람은 테이블 구석에 앉아 즐거운 대화를 이어나갔다. 대부분이 사라가 시킨 ‘셜록 도발시키기 소재’들이 많았고, 중간중간 거실쪽의 대화가 끊어질때마다 사라는 어깨를 움츠리고 숨죽여 웃곤했다. 그리고, 대망의 하이라이트였다. 빈 머그잔을 싱크대로 옮기는 존의 뒤를 따른 사라가, 부드럽게 그의 어깨를 잡았고. 뒤돌아선 그에게 이야기했다.

“존, 잠깐 눈 감아볼래요?”

존은 미소지었다. 그녀의 말이 떠올랐던 것이다. 어느쪽이 되든, 존은 손해볼 것 없는 장사. 싱크대로 자리를 옮기며 존은 이 자리가 셜록의 시야 범위 안쪽이라는 걸 확인했고, 사라 또한 그것을 알고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감았다. 셜록이 모른채하면, 까짓거 정말로 나가주지 뭐. 플랫에 돌아올때마다 저 두 사람의 애정행각을 보는것도 이젠 지긋지긋했다. 일주일만 더 그 꼴을 보라면 존은 홧병으로 몸져누을지도 몰랐다. 하필이면 반한 남자가 저런 성격이라니. 그러니 이번 기회를 발판삼아 확실히 끊어내자. 존은 부드러운 입술을 기대한 채, 숨죽였다. 그리고 순간 잡아채어진 허리가 강하게 잡아당겨져 놀란 그가 눈을 떴을때 시야는 급속도로 어두워졌다. 입술이 강하게 겹쳐졌다. 그건 사라가 아니었다. 당황한 존이 버둥대자 허리를 더 세게 잡아당겨왔다. 밀어붙여진 입술이 강제로 벌려졌고, 뜨거운 살덩이가 밀려들어 왔을 땐, 거의 숨도 쉴 수 없었다. 어째서. 어째서 셜록이 여기 있는거야?! 그의 팔을 붙잡아 밀어내기 위해 안간힘을 썼지만 그는 납득할 수 없는 힘으로 존을 잡아 쥐었고, 입안을 뜨겁게 훑어올렸다. 아, 이런 젠장. 허리에서부터 뜨거운 열기가 올라와 존은 밀어내지도 못하고, 그렇다고 매달리지도 못한 채 그에게 붙들려 헐떡였다. 입천장과 어금니 안쪽까지 집요하게 파고드는 혀가 갑자기 떨어져나왔고, 존의 몸이 붙들려 벽에 강하게 밀어붙여졌다. 갑작스런 충격에 머리를 부딪힌 그가 얼굴을 찌푸리자 억눌린 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“플랫을 떠나겠다고?”

거칠어진 호흡을 정리하며 남자가 다시 질문했다.

“존, 대답해. 떠나겠다고 했어?”

급류에 휩쓸린 듯 정신을 차리기 힘들었던 존이 아무말도 못하고 그를 바라보자 셜록이 바짝 얼굴을 가까이 접근시켰다.

“웃기지마. 여기서 나가겠다는 생각은 꿈도 꾸지마. 그렇게 구슬려도 안 넘어와서 아이린을 데려왔더니 맞수를 둬? 많이 똑똑해졌는데, 존. 뒷감당 할 각오는 하고 온거겠지?”

남자의 입매가 비틀려 올라갔다. 그를 쏘아보고 있는 청회색 눈동자는 거의 무서울 지경이었다. 존의 팔을 잡아쥔 강한 악력과 분노로 불타오르는 시선. 이건... 이건 좋지 않은데. 존의 머릿속에 빨간 경보음이 울렸다. 셜록이 폭주했다. 지금은 그를 진정시킬 수 없다. 존은 사라가 걱정되어 시선을 돌렸다. 거실에 아이린과 함께 서 있는 그녀는 생긋 웃으며 손을 들어보였다. 그리고 당황하고 말았는데, 사라의 허리를 부드럽게 그러안은 아이린이 비슷한 얼굴로 존에게 손을 흔들어 보인것이었다. 뭐야. 지금 이거 뭐야?! 순간 그의 얼굴이 잡혀져 셜록에게 강제로 돌려졌다.

“‘그녀들’은 걱정하지마. 좋은 시간을 보낼테니까. 오늘은 나도 좋은 시간을 보내야겠어. 오랫동안 참아줬잖아, 안그래?”

그의 남자다운 입매 한 쪽이 잔인한 미소 비슷한 것을 띄고 있었다. 폐가 조여드는 것 같은 기분에 셜록을 올려다본 순간, 남자의 입술이 다시 격렬히 부딪혔고, 셔츠가 풀어지는 느낌에 버둥거리던 존은 결국 아무것도 하지 못한채 남자에게 휩쓸려갔다.

 

* * *

 

 

눈을 감은 존의 앞에서 사라는 고개를 돌려 거실의 두 사람을 향했다. 셜록의 표정은 꽤 가관이었는데, 어떻게 지금까지 참고 있었는지 신기할 정도로 무서운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 사라는 싱긋 웃어보이고는 존에게서 조용히 떨어져나와 거실로 나왔다. 명백히 분개한 셜록이 존에게 빠르게 다가갔고, 격렬히 잡아쥐고 키스하는 것을 보며 사라는 한숨 비슷한 미소를 지었다. 저런 바보같은 남자들. 둔해도 적당히 둔할 것이지. 순간 사라의 허리를 천천히 감아쥐는 손길이 느껴졌다. 매혹적인 향기가 다가왔고, 귓가에 낮은 목소리가 조용히 속삭여졌다.

“알고 있었군요.”

사라는 빙긋 웃으며 끄덕였다. 그리곤 역시 목소리를 낮춘채 작게 속삭였다.

“셜록이 부탁했군요?”  
“네, 정말 싫었죠. 바보같은 녀석.”  
“역시 여자들이 감이 좋아요. 저 두 사람이 유난히 둔한거기도 하지만요.”

아이린은 사라의 어깨에 턱을 기대었다. 흐음- 하는 소리가 귓가에 들린다. 부엌쪽에선 셜록이 존을 한참 협박(?)하는 중이었다. 그러면 그렇지. 라고 중얼거리던 아이린이 작은 웃음소리를 흘렸다.

“가엾은 닥터 왓슨. 셜록이 날 잡았네요. 내일 출근 못할거예요.”  
“각오하고 왔어요.”

걱정스러운 시선을 한 존이 그녀들 쪽을 바라본 순간 사라는 따뜻하게 웃어주었다. 존, 힘내요. 처음만 힘들지 나중엔 기분 좋아질거예요. 그녀는 손을 들어보였다. 그리고 뒤편의 아이린도 존에게 인사해주었다. 명백히 당황한 눈동자가 다시 셜록에게 붙들려 사라졌고, 아이린이 그녀의 허리를 잡아 끌었다.

“우린 슬슬 피해줘야겠네요. 여기 있으면 약오를거예요. 저 남자, 소리 듣는걸 좋아하거든요.”  
“아아? 그래요?”  
“아마 밤새 울부짖다 기절할거예요. 쯧쯧.”

두 사람은 사이좋게 플랫의 계단을 내려왔다.

“그런데, 셜록과는 어떻게 아는 사이예요?”  
“대학 동기예요. 내가 레즈비언이라는 걸 단박에 알아맞춘 빌어먹을 자식이죠. 그걸 4년 내내 숨겨준 댓가로 보답을 약속했는데 이런일에 휘말릴줄은 몰랐어요.”

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱이며 도로변에 주차해 둔 세단의 문을 열었다.

“데려다줄게요. 집이 어디예요?”  
“오, 고마워요.”  
“워털루브릿지에 같이 가볼래요?”  
“지금 작업거는거예요?”  
“그럴리가요. 가깝다 보니 늘 그냥 지나쳐서 가보려는 거예요.”

사라는 웃었다. 그건 분명 자신이 존에게 했던 말이었으니까. 그녀는 문을 열었고, 옆자리에 앉았다.

“가볼까요?”


End file.
